


Azspzrozs

by Seadragonfics



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: En lo mismo que Aspros y Degel encuentran la solución, Defteros ve el final del mundo. [Viñeta] [Aspros, Defteros]





	Azspzrozs

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

**Azspzrozs**

 

–Voy a perder mi seña de identidad, Aspros.

Deferos dejó atrás la cocina e irrumpió en el salón con una bolsa de patatas fritas en la mano mientras engullía con ansia parte del contenido. Se acercó al sofá en el que su hermano se encontraba disfrutando de la lectura de una novela del siglo XVIII y no tuvo cuidado alguno al sentarse junto a él. Para desagrado de Aspros, el ímpetu con el que se dejó caer su gemelo provocó que ambos rebotasen por efecto de la acometida contra los cojines.

–Voy a dejar de ser YO, Aspros.

–No seas tan dramático. –El mayor de los gemelos estaba harto de las quejas de su hermano. Defteros llevaba una semana dándole vueltas al mismo asunto y carcomiéndole la cabeza con hipótesis infundadas e historias que solo existían en su mente–. Ni que te fuera la vida en ello.

– ¿Es que no lo entiendes?  –Defteros dejó la bolsa de snacks entre sus piernas y se cruzó de brazos. Miró a Aspros con expresión enfurruñada, cansado de que su gemelo se empeñase en no comprender los argumentos que le impulsaban a querer evitar algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

–Por supuesto que lo entiendo, Defteros, todo el mundo te dice que ese colmillo saliente te hace parecer sexy pero, ¿sabes lo que yo creo? –Aspros interrumpió la lectura, pero no desvió la vista del libro.

Defteros enarcó una ceja, anticipando que la respuesta que su hermano se disponía a darle no inclinaría la balanza a su favor. La especialidad de Aspros era llevarle la contraria en el noventa por ciento de las ocasiones, y esa vez no iba a ser excepción.

–Creo que Degel tiene razón. Él es el profesional, el que se ha pasado no sé cuántos años estudiando odontología y el que ha visto centenares, o quizás miles, de bocas parecidas a las nuestras. –Aspros cerró los ojos, dejó sobre su regazo el ejemplar que continuaría leyendo en otra ocasión y frunció el ceño–. Y te ha dejado bien claro que tu problema es serio, Defteros, y que si no pones remedio a tiempo te pasará factura a medio plazo. Yo de ti le haría caso.

–Hmm...

–¿Hmm, qué?

–Hmm, nada.

–Tenemos suerte de que nos haga rebaja en los tratamientos, joder.

Defteros sabía que tanto Aspros como Degel estaban en lo cierto. El segundo lo había dejado bien claro el día que los atendió en la consulta de su clínica de odontología. Aspros tenía varias caries y todo apuntaba a que una de sus muelas del juicio debería ser extraída, pero su caso iba más allá. El colmillo rebelde que tanto le gustaba y del que tanto fardaba al sonreír porque causaba atracción a propios y a extraños era un arma de doble filo. Ese diente estaba causando estragos y desajustes en su boca y degradando la articulación mandibular. Sí, Defteros era consciente de que, a pesar del infortunio que para él suponía renunciar a la controvertida pero seductora posición de su colmillo, la suerte los acompañaba. No todo el mundo tiene un amigo dentista dispuesto a rebajar un gran porcentaje del precio final de dos tratamientos de ortodoncia.

–Joder, Defteros, es que tú no te escuchas por las noches, pero tus dientes rechinan lo que no está escrito, se oye demasiado y a veces, si me desvelo, me cuesta un mundo volver a dormir.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –Miró a su gemelo, cuyos ojos no mentían.

–Como que me llamo Aspros.

 

Un par de meses más tarde, Defteros aguardaba sentado en la sala de espera de la consulta del dentista. Hacía media hora que Aspros había entrado en la sala en la que Degel se dedicaba a empastarle la primera de las muelas que tenía picadas. En cuanto su gemelo saliese, él ocuparía su lugar en la silla de tortura, y debería confiarse de nuevo a las manos del profesional. La última vez que estuvo allí no fue agradable y Defteros sabía que en esa ocasión tampoco lo sería, porque ese día le colocaban los brackets que amenazaban con opacar su atractiva sonrisa.

 

Horas después, ya de vuelta en casa, Aspros preparaba la cena mientras Defteros se había encerrado en el baño. El sonido de la batidora llegaba desde la cocina y el gemelo menor se lamentaba frente al espejo y no dejaba de repetirse mentalmente:  « estoy feísimo. »

–¡A cenar!

De no haber sido porque Aspros acabó irrumpiendo en el baño para reclamar su presencia junto a él para compartir la cena, Defteros habría pasado el resto de su vida encerrado en ese pequeño cubículo y el mundo habría seguido girando sin él y sin su colmillo torcido.

–Defteros... –Aspros llamó la atención de su gemelo y, cuando éste alzó la vista aún sin levantar la cabeza, señaló el bol de puré de calabacín que tenía delante y que ni siquiera había probado–. ¿Es que no piensas cenar? Deja de comportarte como un crío, ¿quieres? Ya hay bastante drama en la vida como para que vengas tú a traerlo también a casa.

–Hmm...

–¿Hmm, qué? Cómete el puré y vamos a ver la serie, anda, que hoy es final de temporada.

El puré que Aspros había preparado con esmero tenía aspecto apetecible y pinta de estar realmente delicioso. Defteros quiso agradecer a su hermano que se hubiese preocupado por atenderlo desde que salieron de la clínica, pero no quería hablar.

–Estoy seguro de que al final el viejo morirá. –Aspros se refería a uno de los personajes de la serie de televisión que los mantenía en vilo desde el primer capítulo–. No puede aguantar mucho más. El resto del grupo está bastante lejos, así que no sé cómo habrán previsto los guionistas que alguien pueda encontrarlo y rescatarlo.

Aspros comentaba sus inquietudes acerca de cómo acabaría la temporada, y Defteros estaba ansioso por intervenir, pero con los brackets recién puestos, hablar se había convertido en una tarea difícil.

–¿Crees que llegará a sobrevivir? A mí me parece buen personaje. –Aspros miró a su gemelo, que no hacía otra cosa que encogerse de hombros y remover el puré con la cuchara que no tenía intención de llevarse a la boca–. Oye, Defteros, cambia de actitud o tú y yo tendremos problemas. El tratamiento durará dos años y no puedes pasar todo el tiempo así.

La advertencia de Aspros fue la primera de ese día, pero aún así sonó a ultimátum. Defteros vio cómo su hermano se levantaba, metía el bol en el lavavajillas y le advertía que comenzaría a ver la serie sin él si no se daba prisa. Quizás su gemelo tenía razón y llevaba demasiado tiempo quejándose. Después de todo, Aspros no tenía la culpa de que la articulación de su mandíbula estuviese hecha mierda porque ese colmillo no encajaba bien en la dentadura y le provocaba mordida cruzada y bruxismo.

 

Poco más tarde, Defteros asomó la cabeza bajo el umbral de la puerta del salón. Aspros había vuelto a sumergirse en la lectura y la televisión todavía permanecía apagada, aunque faltaban apenas cinco minutos para que diese comienzo el último capítulo de la temporada. El gemelo menor se sentó en el sofá junto a su hermano y se percató de que el mando a distancia estaba bajo custodia entre sus muslos. Defteros lo entendió en seguida. Si quería ver el capítulo, debería hablar para pedirle a Aspros que encendiese el televisor.

 

–  Azspzrozs...  –Señaló el aparato con un movimiento de la cabeza–. La zserie.

Era evidente, Defteros hablaba realmente mal con los brackets, de modo que Aspros no tuvo más remedio que aguantarse una risa cruel que lo hizo sentir miserable, y alentarlo para que el estado de desánimo en que se había sumido su gemelo pasase lo antes posible. Defteros debía acostumbrarse a su nueva realidad bucal y debía restar importancia a ese colmillo cuanto antes. Todo era por su bien.

–No te preocupes tanto, Defteros, –Aspros atrajo a su gemelo hacia él y le revolvió los cabellos–. Estarás guapo igualmente con el colmillo reajustado.

–¿Lo dicesz en szerio?

–Como que me llamo Azspzrozs.

 


End file.
